


Da-Dance-Dance-Dance Till You’re Dead!

by ZombieRainbowRose



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieRainbowRose/pseuds/ZombieRainbowRose
Summary: Nick's dancing is so crazy it can be deadly...
Collections: 1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter





	Da-Dance-Dance-Dance Till You’re Dead!

** Da-Dance-Dance-Dance Till You’re Dead!  **

_My love just can’t wait…can’t wait…can’t wait…_

He stared at himself in the full length mirror, pausing as the music continued on in the hotel room he booked for the week. He licked his lip, trying to think out how he wanted to do this. Nick was in Canada still, the NKOTBSB now officially over and done for North America. Now, it was time to promote his solo album. He knew everything was going to go well here, it had to. Despite some of the incidents that had been occurring throughout the summer. He hated grapes now. 

But he didn’t want to think about that. 

He had a performance on this Canadian show tomorrow called “Breakfast in Bed”. While he was feeling a bit under the weather, he didn’t want to disappoint his fans. With this solo album, he’s been putting his heart and soul into everything. That included his performances. He was on the top of his game in ways he hadn’t been for years, and despite the fact he had virtually no break since April, he’d been enjoying every minute of it. 

“Okay, when it breaks down…” He said to himself, doing a few steps again and watching his reflection. It was easier to talk to himself rather than think it out. He danced a little bit, adding little jumps in. “I can just use a lot of this time to tease the fans…”

He loved teasing the fans, getting their excitement up, seeing them blush. One of his favorite things about performing, beyond the music, was being able to affect people that way. It gave him a natural high nothing else could beat. It was why his addiction battles had started when he wasn’t touring or anything. But now, all that was behind him. He was at such a great place in life, and even little things like practicing got him grinning for the rest of the day. 

Doing this also gave him the chance to practice his vocals. Something he really needed to be careful about, since he knew he was getting sick. He sighed, maybe he had that “Nick plague” he kept seeing fans tweet about. At least he knew it wasn’t Ebola or anything. He shuddered at the images that flashed through his mind. Nick walked back to the radio, skipping back to earlier in the track. 

_'Cause we ain't gonna live forever  
Oh baby, we can't stop the hands of time  
As long as we are here together  
No, nothing can go wrong tonight_

_My love just can't wait, can't wait, can't wait  
My love just can't wait, can't wait, can't wait…_

Maybe it was that his feet were going too fast. Maybe there was something on the floor he didn’t see. Or perhaps he was just clumsy. It could’ve been that one of his shoes was untied. In any event, his feet got caught on one another. He lost his balance and went flying forward. In that moment, Nick realized he wasn’t all that bright for dancing _that_ close to a mirror. He slammed into it, glass shattering upon impact and covering him as he fell to the floor. 

_At least that didn’t kill me_ , he thought as he sat up and started brushing glass off himself. 

He was pretty cut up though as the only shirt he wore was one of his wife beaters, and he walked into the kitchen to grab a towel. He’d roughed himself up quite a bit, having to mop up the shallow slices around his face and neck. Reminding him yet again that that could’ve been more harmful than it was. Once he was done, he realized there was a really sore spot under his arm. It had just been an annoyance before, but now the pain was getting a lot worse. 

Nick lifted up his arm, and sticking out was a medium sized, jagged, glass shard from his armpit. “HOLY SHIT!” He screamed, forgetting no one can hear him. “What do I do…pull it out, leave it in. I guess it’ll be really bad to leave it in. Does more damage or some shit…”

So, he pulled it out, gritting his teeth at the pain. 

It was a decision he would regret in his last moments. What happened was that when he pulled out the shard, it released his axillary artery. Blood squirted out like a fountain, flowing freely no matter what Nick did trying to make it stop. He wavered after a few minutes, trying to slow it down with a towel. He felt dizzy. Soon, he passed out and fell to the floor.

It took a week for people to find him in the hotel room, lying there in the dried pool of his own blood. No one ever would’ve guessed Nick’s bad dancing would ultimately become his demise.


End file.
